


my light is electric

by MistressKat



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cult, Bandom - Freeform, Drabble, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-26
Updated: 2010-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-06 17:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Father Gabriel is not like other priests.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	my light is electric

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starsystems](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Starsystems).



> Prompt: The Church of Hot Addiction.

Father Gabriel is not like other priests. “It’s not about right or wrong. It’s not about sin,” he says. “It’s about _feeling good_.”

Then again, this is not like any other church Brendon has been to. He’s nodding along, dizzy from the smoke drifting around the low ceiling. It makes sense. Things can’t be both good _and _bad, can they?

People around him press close, humming. Everyone’s happy. It means Brendon must be happy too.

Father Gabriel tilts Brendon’s face, smiling down at him. The look in his eyes is pure love. “Time has come for your devotion,” he says.


End file.
